Link of Legend The
Man, I love Link. He's was my favorite character of all times. He can't speak but he can swings. One day, I go to eBay when I saw the game called: "Link of Legend The". I was spooked to see this new game because Nintendo never announced it lol. Plus, it's super duper mega hyper-expensive so I when to the Living room to steal my mom credits card and buy it. So, I got the package and I open it. They contained the note and the disk. The disk had the protagonist Link with a very very big sword and titled "Link of Legend The" in RED. Idk why. And there's the note... I read it and it gave me goosebump. It said: "DON'T pLaYED Ittttt!!!". IDC so I SLAM DUNK the disk into my Wii U and played it...what have I done... It begins with Link waddle around the area and the title screen pops out titled "Link of Legend The" in RED. Idk why, but I continued. When the game begins with Link falls down, he injured his legs. He screams in pain while I cried. "I can't believe that my favorite character of all times is a pussy..." I said. So the screen went black for 2 hours. I go and get a bottle of milk when suddenly my mom showed up."Where's my money? What did you do to my credits card???" Mom said. "I took it and buy the super duper mega hyper-expensive game" I responded."YOU WHAT?" Mom shouted. You don't wanna know what happened next but my butt is now red. So after that painful punishment, I get back to the game. So the game started with Link in a wheelchair. I was shocked to see it... then I continued. The game was pretty much like "The Legend of Zelda" minus the fact that Link is now in a wheelchair for some reasons lol. BUT, the background is dark and edgy, enemies are dark and edgy, my allies are also dark and edgy. I feel worries, but I continued. Finally, we met Ganon. He was scared to see me... Then, Link suddenly walks out of the wheelchair and head to Ganon himself and slice his head off. "Red" water sprays everywhere. Link is covered in "Red" and he looked at the TV screens and said: "You Next Die HA HA HA". So I pulled the disk out and threw it as far as possible. The disk went to space, hit the moon and fell into Earth. I was shocked to see billions "passed away" because of me. So I was taken to jail, I can't believe it! Then, DARK AND EDGY LINK showed up: "You shouldn't have done that...". "Ah...shut up!" I responded. Morals: Never threw the disk outside as far as possible and play this game or he will haunt you too. Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Trollpasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT